Presente
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: ONESHOT. Presente do amigo secreto feito no SS Ficwriters do Facebook. Pois não importava se o Papai Noel viria ou não, seu presente era o presente e se o desejo de Sasha mais uma vez fosse realizado, seria o maior de todos os presentes.


**N/A:** Oi povo amado!

A fic é o presente de amigo secreto feito na página Saint Seiya Ficwriters do facebook.

Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Toei e blá blá blá, a fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** Ahm... Acho que dessa vez não tem xD Fic bem light.

Não coloquei musica pra fic, até porque não achei uma que combinasse, mas eu escrevi quase inteira ouvindo o CD "Rock Symphonies" do violinista David Garrett.

Well welll well, vamos à revelação, o meeeeeu amigo secreto foi alguém que eu realmente adorei tirar, e foi...

**DARKEST IKARUS!**

Tema 1 escolhido, espero que goste, ficou simplesinha, mas foi de coração.

A fic se passa 3 anos antes de a Sasha ser adotada, então ela tem 6 anos e o Tenma e o Alone têm 7.

Boa leitura. Vejo vocês lá embaixo.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Capítulo Único**

O som de risos preencheu o ambiente enquanto o ruído de vários passos apressados passou pela porta do quarto e seguiu adiante, uma cacofonia de vozes misturada ao estalar incessante da lenha na lareira naquele pequeno orfanato esquecido fazia seu coração se aquietar, não era o lugar perfeito, não eram as condições perfeitas, mas não havia outro lugar no mundo onde desejasse estar.

- Alone nii-san!

A voz de sua irmã Sasha soou perto e ele parou as pinceladas a tempo de estender um lençol na frente da tela que estava pintando e abrir a porta.

- Alone nii-san! - a pequena de cabelos lavanda chegou quase que imediatamente - Tenma!

O jovem loiro achou incrível como aquelas duas sílabas, mesmo sozinhas, tinham significado próprio. Largou o pincel e a paleta em cima do primeiro móvel que viu e correu junto a Sasha pelos corredores do orfanato, no que seu amigo tinha se metido dessa vez?

Mesmo antes de sair, já podia ouvir gritos do lado de fora e a voz de Tenma sobressaía-se gritando com alguém; próximas à porta, algumas crianças do orfanato estavam amontoadas espiando o que acontecia, Alone abriu caminho pelo meio delas e saiu bem a tempo de ver Tenma dar um soco no rosto de um garoto da cidade, fazendo-o cair e machucar a lateral do braço esquerdo.

Aquilo estava errado! Tenma não podia estar fazendo aquilo, além de errado, estava dando mau exemplo para as crianças.

Alone estava prestes a pedir um explicação, quando percebeu que outros dois garotos, provavelmente colegas do que havia sido socado partiram para cima de Tenma, provavelmente querendo revidar em nome do outro que estava começando a se levantar. O loiro não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar na frente de seu amigo e gritar um sonoro "Parem!", um dos garotos conseguiu parar a tempo, mas o outro acertou um soco direto em seu estômago.

- Alone! - Tenma disse preocupado.

- Esse idiota que entrou na frente, esse soco não era para ele - defendeu-se o garoto.

- Maldito!

- Chega! - disse o artista endireitando o corpo - Não aguento mais isso. O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que essa briga começou?

O jovem loiro sentia a região atingida queimar, doía demais e sabia que ia ficar uma marca, sua pele marcava muito fácil, mas não podia vacilar, não na frente daquelas pessoas.

- Esses malditos estavam caçoando da gente porque não temos luzes de natal - o moreno disse emburrado.

Alone suspirou desanimado e olhou para os lampiões comuns cobertos de papel colorido que Tenma havia colocado no dia anterior. Eram pobres, não tinham como comprar os de vidro colorido, então precisavam improvisar, usar o que tinham. Alone ficava triste com aquilo, queria poder oferecer mais, mas não podia.

- Tudo o que dissemos, foi que o Papai Noel não traz presentes para quem não coloca enfeites bonitos nas casas - disse o garoto que foi socado - Todo mundo sabe disso.

Algumas das crianças do orfanato se encolheram e começaram a cochichar se não seria esse o motivo pelo qual o bom velhinho nunca tinha vindo fazer uma visita.

- É mentira! - uma voz se sobressaiu às demais.

Alone virou-se, reconhecendo instantaneamente aquela voz, sentindo um suor frio começar a escorrer por sua testa e o medo do que aqueles garotos tentassem machucá-la. Logo a pequenina figura de sua irmãzinha apareceu no meio dos outros, ela tinha um olhar desafiador, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia segura do que dizia.

- Sasha, não se meta - disse Tenma alarmado - Deixa que eu cuido disso.

- Não, Tenma - a menina de cabelos lilases disse firme para o amigo depois voltou-se para os garotos da cidade - O que você disse é mentira, o Papai Noel vem todo ano, eu sei porque ele sempre realiza o meu pedido de Natal.

O artista ficou pasmo, assim como conseguia sentir o assombro de Tenma mesmo estando de costas. Como assim os pedidos de Sasha eram atendidos todos os anos? Alone nunca vira a irmã com um brinquedo novo ou qualquer coisa diferente das outras crianças.

Os burburinhos dos órfãos aumentaram, talvez se perguntando por que Sasha era atendida e eles não, os próprios garotos da cidade começaram a cochichar e o loiro achou melhor acabar com aquilo antes que desse mais confusão.

- Er... Bom, se já falaram o que queriam falar, peço que vão embora, por favor - o pintor disse educado.

Os garotos começaram a rir e olharam para Alone com maldade.

- A menina está mentindo, o Papai Noel nunca traria presentes pra gente como vocês, é um desperdício. - um deles disse.

- Saiam daqui, malditos! - Tenma berrou começando a correr na direção deles, mas eles já estavam correndo no sentido oposto ao do orfanato e Alone segurou o amigo pelo ombro.

A raiva e frustração de Tenma era palpável, o loiro tinha certeza que aquele pequeno universo que o moreno dizia sentir dentro de si estava agora agitado. Aquele moleques não tinham o direito de dizer aquelas coisas, todas as crianças do mundo mereciam ganhar presentes, mesmo as malvadas.

- Tenma, acalme-se - Sasha disse abraçando o moreno - Eles estão errados, o que eu disse é verdade.

Alguns órfãos estavam chegando mais perto para ouvir.

- Sasha, como pode ser? Eu nunca te vi com algo diferente do resto de nós - Alone disse confuso.

A garotinha olhou para ele e piscou confusa.

- Não sei, Alone nii-san, só sei que todo ano peço que eu, você e o Tenma fiquemos juntos pelo próximo ano, e isso sempre acontece.

O pintor sorriu para a irmã, Alone, na verdade, estava desconfiando que o Papai Noel não existia, tinha conversado com Tenma sobre isso e o amigo também estava chegando à mesma conclusão, mas jamais acabaria com os sonhos das crianças.

- Mas esse pedido não é um pedido para o Papai Noel, Sasha - disse uma menina que costumava brincar com Sasha.

- Como pode saber? - a garotinha de melenas lilases disse fazendo um bico - Eu peço essas coisas e consigo, vocês pedem brinquedos e não conseguem, o Papai Noel gosta de crianças que não pensam no material.

Alone deixou as duas discutindo o tipo de presente que o Papai Noel daria e voltou para o quarto onde estava sua tela, queria terminá-la a tempo para fazer uma surpresa para todos.

**xxXXXxx**

23:30, era 24 de dezembro, a véspera de natal, a mesa na cozinha do orfanato estava posta, teriam uma refeição simples, não muito diferente do que costumavam ter no dia a dia, mas o significado daquela data era tudo.

Uma das crianças conduziu uma oração de agradecimento pelo ano que tiveram e por não ter faltado nada para eles, terminando com o pedido de que no próximo ano aparecessem muitas pessoas dispostas a adotá-los.

A ceia foi animada, conversas para todos os lados, gracejos, a maioria por parte de Tenma, e Alone sentiu uma confortável aura de tranquilidade envolvendo a todos, não esperavam pelo Papai Noel, pois sabiam que ele não viria, mas desfrutavam da companhia de seus amigos, seus companheiros de vida.

O pintor achou que aquele era o momento perfeito, levantou-se sem chamar a atenção e foi ao quarto buscar a tela que havia pintado, seu coração batia forte. Será que eles iam gostar? Era a sua primeira pintura em tela.

Quando voltou, encontrou a cozinha no mesmo estado que tinha deixado, timidamente, chamou a atenção, mas as pessoas não ouviram; chamou de novo e dessa vez Sasha ouviu e gritou para os outros ficarem quietos.

Todas as atenções estavam nele.

- Eu... er... Fiz uma coisa para vocês, para nós, espero que todos gostem, é a minha primeira pintura em tela e foi meio difícil porque tive que fazer de cabeça e... Bom, vou mostrar.

Ele tirou o lençol da frente do quadro e mostrou a pintura. Eram todos eles, todos os que moram no orfanato e os que já moraram também, juntos sorrindo, no fundo estava o orfanato, o lugar onde viviam. Alone tinha feito um belíssimo trabalho e empregado todo o seu talento e carinho naquilo.

- Ficou lindo, Alone! - uma menininha gritou - Olha eu ali!

- Parabéns, nii-san - Sasha sorriu orgulhosa - Todos nós adoramos o seu presente.

Murmúrios de concordância e congratulações pelo trabalho elevaram-se, e então o sino do relógio da igreja da cidade começou a badalar.

Era meia noite.

E estavam tendo um natal muito, muito feliz.

**- FIM -**

**N/A:** E aí? O que acharam?

Fic sem betagem, desculpem-me por algum erro que eu tenha cometido.

Feliz Natal para todos, e como não sei se vou aparecer pro Ano Novo, já deixo aqui os meus votos de muitas realizações para todos em 2014, que vocês consigam tudo o que sempre sonharam... E escrevam muitoooo xDD

Beijos! 

_Editado em 13/01/2014: Bom eu tinha dado um fake aqui, mas já consertei, espero que desta vez esteja certo xD Obrigada Ravenclaw Witch pelo toque n.n_


End file.
